The primary responsibility of the Patient Enrollment and Data Analysis Core (Core B) is to identify and recruit healthy lean control subjects as well as patients with type 2 diabetes and obesity for Projects 1-4 and provide specialized data analysis support for the University of Utah Molecular Medicine Translational Research Center in Thrombosis (U2M2-TRCT). A team of investigators with expertise in thrombosis and metabolic syndromes will lead Core B. This core also includes a clinical coordinator, database manager, and investigators with experience in statistics and bioinformatics. Core B will directly interact with Core C regarding isolation of human platelets from patients with metabolic syndromes and provide support for all four research projects. Patients enrolled through Project 3 will be identified and recruited by Core C using successful methods described in the Core description. The Core will utilize the University of Utah Clinical Center in Translational Science (CCTS) to enhance patient enrollment and study initiation. Core B will be responsible for entering patient data and management of the U-STAR (The Utah Study of Translational Science And Research Registry) database. In addition to recruiting, enrolling, and managing data, Core B will provide statistical and bioinformatics support for all of the projects. The statistics wing will provide sample size and power calculations, assist with study design, and analyze experimental data. The bioinformatics arm will provide support for the next-generation RNA-sequencing studies proposed by U2M2-TRCT investigators. This includes data interpretation, statistical support, and software development. The services provided by Core B, which is centrally located and readily available to all U2M2-TRCT participants, will ensure that enrollment goals are met and exceeded and that data analysis occurs seamlessly within the program.